Tallpoppy
Tallpoppy is a long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : She is a queen. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : She is now a warrior, suggesting her kits are either apprentices or warriors now. Moonrise : Dawn :She is listed again as a queen, and her kits are Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit. :When ShadowClan is fleeing the camp, it is said Tallpoppy has kits that need to be carried. Wanting to save the kits, Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, helps a tortoiseshell queen carry her two kits, thinking it was Tallpoppy. When told about this, Tawnypelt becomes frantic, telling Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy is a tabby, not a tortoiseshell. Tallpoppy is then thought to be missing, but the queen and her kits turn up. :On the Great Journey, it is noted by Squirrelpaw that Tallpoppy had shown great strength and courage, and that she remained positive despite the difficulty. She also becomes good friends with the queens from other Clans, particularly Ferncloud of ThunderClan. Marshkit, Toadkit, and Applekit befriend the only surviving kit of Ferncloud's second litter, Birchkit. Starlight :After the Clans settle in their new homes, and begin to separate, Tallpoppy's kits are very unwilling to part with Birchkit, as he is with them. Tallpoppy knows they had to leave each other, though she is seen exchanging a wistful look with Ferncloud, showing that although they were from different Clans, they had formed a close bond. Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight She is now an elder. Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit are not listed. Eclipse Her son reappears in the allegiances, as a warrior named Toadfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Her daughter, Applekit, is listed in the allegiances for the first time as a warrior named Applefur, making Marshkit the only one who has yet to reappear. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Tallpoppy is seen grieving for Russetfur at her burial, solemnly saying her wisdom would be missed. Whitewater and Cedarheart, her fellow elders, make room for her to sit with them. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :Tallpoppy is only appears briefly in this manga. She is seen when Tigerstar asks her how she and how the kits are doing. She contentedly says that even though there are many kits, they are happy and strong. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :She was revealed to have been Blackfoot's apprentice. ''Battles of the Clans :At the Gathering, Dapplenose of RiverClan points her out with two other ShadowClan cats, Snaketail and Cedarheart. It is suggested that they are sneering at the reader. Trivia *She has been depicted without tabby stripes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons:' :Toadfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 109 :Marshkit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Daughter: :Applefur: Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters